Time
by CelesteQueen
Summary: "'till we meet again... Lucy."


**A/N: HI again! so this is a one shot and believe me or not but while I was writing this I was crying the whole time and also I was listening to _Mandy Moore's song Only Hope_ so I suggest you listen to it to while you read this... anyways this story was inspire by a picture I saw of a girl so pale dying in the arms of a man as he hugs her to his chest, the only difference is that the scene in the picture was during day and they were staring off in a green like park. **

**WARNING: Character death and NALU sweetness/ bittersweet**

* * *

Her life force was slowly draining away, as she laid on the infirmary bed of the guild everyone, one by one went to see her. Her smile never left, she laid there at peace with what is happening, or about to happen. She feels it, it was almost time.

She was left alone with her spirits, knowingly she is not able to summon them, but they all came on their own. Every one of her spirits had tears in their eyes, saying their farewells, not accepting anything. Loke took it hard as his head was on the bed while he kneeled crying, Virgo was sobbing covering her mouth and stood near the princess. All her spirits feels her magic draining slowly, and yet they all felt helpless, they wanted to protect her, protect her from this illness— but they can't.

Giving her farewells they all left one by one, kissing the crown of her head for the last time, feeling her warmth — of what was left of it. Aquarius was the last; she was now beside her, eyes closed and tears slowly coming down. Lucy looked at her and sadly smiled at her.

"It's... Not like you— t-o cry." Aquarius opened her eyes then glared at her, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Baka, it's normal for water coming out of me komusome." She said still glaring at the girl, Lucy weakly laughed at the comeback, her face so pale and sickly. Aquarius at that point sobbed her heart out, "come back okay?"

Lucy slowly let out tears, smiling at her very first friend, her first spirit, and most of all her mother figure. "I will, I will be one with the stars... So.. There's no need to be sad..."

Aquarius smiled despite the heavy feeling of her chest, and the consistent tears from the both of them. She brought her arms around the sickly form of the girl in front of her, hugging her so tight as she brought her face on top of her head, kissing the crown of her hair, not letting her go until her (Aquarius) magic start to weaken in earthland, she still won't— can't let the little girl go, tears uncontrollably fall from her deep blue eyes.

"Thank you for everything... _Aquarius_."

* * *

Slowly the sun sets and everyone was inside Lucy's room, they were all laughing despite the depressing aura around them. Making jokes and trying to make the weak blonde laugh as much as she can, they can see she was at peace of everything, there was someone missing in their group though, a certain pink haired man. Lucy tried to ignore it for a while as she concentrated her remaining energy to her friends in front of her, Erza — her big sister and stern mother — walked up to her and caressed her hair.

"Are you comfortable Lucy?" Asked the red head, as she stroke her hair. Lucy chuckled slightly and then answered her.

"I am Erza, no need to worry. Ha-ve you seen... Natsu?" The red head looked down and then smiled sadly, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Happy went silent but then the door opened and in came the fire mage.

"Right here Luce, you know I'm never too far away where you're from." Their team mates moved away to make space for him, as he walked to the bed where Lucy was. She smiled as brightly as she can in her form; Natsu gave one of his heart stopping smile, just for her.

"Well... What.. Took you — so long?" Lucy slowly heaved out, Natsu tried to not mind her state as he slowly picked up her frail hand. By then everybody had left and gave them privacy, well as much as they can give.

"Happy made a mess at our home, needed to clean it before you see it," Natsu reasoned out, his smile still as bright as ever but slowly die down as he watched her smile at him sadly.

" You — kn-ow... Happy..." She coughed out the last part, the said subject was hearing everything as he watched his foster parents converse, though they didn't mind him as he cry softly. The blue feline cried with everything he had, his paws clenched by his side, next to him stand Carla with concern and sadness in her eyes as she watches him.

"Yeah... Hehe..." Natsu chuckled lightly, gripping tightly Lucy's hand as she stared at him her eyes following his crouched form on her bed, his eyes closed tight as he starts to sob, his whole form trembling "don't go... Don't go Luce... Please..."

Lucy stared at him with distress, she got her hand from his grasp and then pushed his head up, her weak hand now caressing his cheek, wiping away his tears, at that Natsu placed his hand over hers.

"I'm not going anywhere Natsu..." She was now staring intently at him; with loving eyes she continue to say "I'll be with you... Wherever you are.. I'll always be right beside you..."

"I love you Lucy..."

Lucy smiled at him, never getting tired at him saying that, she brought his head down to her face as she closed her eyes, she kissed his lips softly, and she could still feel the tears from his eyes. Once they broke apart she whispered back

"I love you too Natsu."

* * *

Night came and only Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Carla was inside the room, everyone else in the guild was downstairs silent for the first time, so silent that they could hear the clock tick by, waiting... Waiting for something, and they all knew what that was.

Everyone inside the room was laughing around, making jokes, making every second count with the blonde in front of them. Now Gray and Natsu was arguing — not fighting though — while Lucy and the others laugh at them.

Erza watched the blonde carefully, her skin so pale, can almost be mistaken as paper, her usually bright eyes looks so tired, her once pink lips drained of any color, her hair a dull yellow cascaded on her pillow, and her (Natsu's) scarf neatly wrapped around her shoulders as her upper body was sitting upright. Though the blonde may be laughing it seems that she was almost there, but she was still holding on— for them. This made the red head's eyes start to tear up, but she stopped it, she had to be strong for her— for Lucy.

The blonde can feel her magic energy draining rapidly now, as her heart rate continuously slow down. Wendy stood up abruptly and ran to her side, immediately her hands start to glow green, this caught everyone's attention.

"Lucy!" Natsu immediately went to her side, eyes wide with horror, while Lucy just stares up at her lover and friends with a peaceful smile.

"Lucy-san! Shikarishte I can heal you!" Wendy started to concentrate hard as tears start to fall from her eyes, she suddenly felt her hand being taken away from her, Wendy's eyes suddenly opened wide as she stares at the person who took her hand away, and she trembles greatly as tears start to fall from her eyes. Everyone in the room stared at Lucy with wide eyes and eyes full of tears, Natsu clenched his fists tightly, as he hear her say to Wendy

"It's okay... It's _okay_ Wendy." Lucy whispered towards the young mage, Wendy started to sob heavily by her side, wanting to help their nakama but she knows, she knows she can't do anything anymore. Lucy smiled softly as she brought her hand to caress the young girl's hair "ne... Natsu... I want to see the stars.."

As she say those words with a whisper, everyone knew time was drawing near, by then tears were falling from their eyes but none made a sound. Natsu smiled at her widely, as he carried her to the balcony of the infirmary, a bench was by the middle. He sat her there gently and immediately wrapped his arms around her, bringing her cold body on his warm chest. Their friends were right behind them, by the doors of the balcony, watching the scene before them dearly.

Lucy sighed softly, her eyes closed as she bask in the warmth of her lover, while she feels his head on top of hers. She starts to open her eyes slowly, staring up at the beautiful night sky, so many stars shine right above them, making her smile at them with a greeting, and as a response they all twinkled one by one.

Everyone watched in amazement, such a bittersweet scene that they can't help but continue to sob in each other's arms. The guild members from downstairs were all outside, by the garden near the pool of their guild, watching the starry sky at awe with the magic they felt with the twinkling lights.

"Natsu..." She called out for him, making him look down on her, but he finds her not looking at him but at the sky instead, he waited for her to continue "you see that star?"

She pointed at the big shining star that by now was twinkling non-stop, Lucy smiled at that then continued to say as she heard her partner respond

"That... Is _my_ — star..."

Natsu stared up at the twinkling star, at that he can't keep it in anymore, his tears fell without consent as he continues to stare up above them. He tightens his grip on Lucy's body, as he continue to feel her magic slowly slipping away

"So... There's no need... To be— sad," Lucy now eyes closed, a smile on her pale face softly said, everyone heard her though, even her guild mates downstairs — her final words "because… as long— as we're under the same sky… I will always be beside you… _Forever_."

Silence. That was the only thing that can be heard around the rambunctious guild, all stopped as they feel the last magic energy of their nakama fade away...

By then everyone mourned, cried 'till their hearts ache..

Natsu still holding her cold body in his warm arms under the night sky, his eyes shut softly, gentle tears fall continuously. He kissed her forehead one last time, holding her pale yet peaceful face close to his as he brings his forehead to touch hers, whispering his last words to her

"'Till we meet again... _Lucy_."


End file.
